gtatwitterrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Alyxandra Vance
Character Alyxandra Vance Also known as: * Ms Vance * Alyx * Vance * Psycho Bitch * Nuclear Nerd Status: Alive Date of Birth: December 31, 1971 Place of birth: Liberty City Nationality: French/American Main affiliation: * Chyrslus Group * Chris Lopez * Allison Highmoore * Blake Palmer Job * CEO of Chryslus Group Handle: @AlyxandraVance Creation Date: March 2018 Alyxandra Vance is a registered character. She was created in March of 2018. Biography Born on December 31, 1971, Alyxandra Vance is the daughter of Alberto and Amelie Vance. Born in Liberty City and raised around the Mafia all her life, Alyxandra learned how to fight for herself and keep people under control, often times better than her own father. Both parents hail from criminal organizations; her father in the heart of Liberty City, her mother in the south of France. Being the only child made things easier for her, but not by much. Her father had several brothers and close friends who made up the leadership of the Vance family, and at 17 she was running packages across the city in her mother's imported Pigalle. She rose up the ranks of the family and soon was next in line for leadership by the age of 19. By her 21st birthday she managed to gain control of the majority of the Dukes, Broker, and Algonquin buroughs in Liberty City by being one of the biggest informants the FIB had ever known. By the time she was 23, her tips had jailed more than 200 known gang members across Liberty City and the state of Alderney. In the mid 90's, Alyxandra started getting cocky and careless, leading a string of multiple arrests in 1991, 1995, and 1997. The new millennium wasn't as kind to her either, with even more arrests from 2001 to 2006; but by 2008 she had handed over leadership of the family to one of her trusted lieutenants and flying out to Los Santos, San Andreas. The tail-end of President Lawton administration's first term was what turned her life around as she formed Coil Motors in 2008, and by 2009, she had seen the launch of her company's first mass produced electric sportscar: The Coil Voltic. The popularity of Coil had skyrocketed Vance's finances and influence and in 2012, she saw the company launch it's first vehicle since the Voltic: Raiden. Coil's Raiden not only became one of the nation's most loved electric cars, but the company's previous work with Japanese manufacturer Karin led to her stepping up to the position of CEO at Karin Automobile USA. Soon after becoming the chief executive of two of the best selling marques in San Andreas, Vance led a ground-breaking merger between Karin Automobile and Dinka Motors, and in 2013, Karin Dinka Automobiles was formed. This merger benefitted not only Karin, Dinka, and their sub-brands, but Coil had gained benefit from the merger as well. Coil was soon building an battery production plant near Las Venturas. Meanwhile, XSpace was soon spun off to a private seller and the funds led to creation of Cerberus Dynamic Technologies and the Chryslus Motors Corporation. By 2018, Alyx was seeing the fruits of her labor, with the city of San Fierro launching Cerberus' first major project; the Cerberus Technologies Observational System, later shortened to ctOS. While things were working out fairly well, managing several corporations from the executive level started to take a toll on Alyx. In April, she launched the Andromeda Initiative. This led to multiple new ventures to spread awareness of the brand, including the short-lived nightclub, Andromeda. Other ventures included the Coil Store, where fans and owners can buy various Coil merchandise from t-shirts to full blown scale models of the company's famed Supercharger intended for smartphones. July hit the Initiative hard with recalls affecting over 60% of vehicles manufactured by Karin Dinka Automobiles over the last five years. Chryslus was failing due to poor quality control management and lack of support, which soon led to the sales and production being halted until late November. By this time Alyx soon found herself working alongside names like John Highmoore and Chris Lopez. Soon, a joint venture formed between Chambers and Vance, seeing Chambers Industries and the newly re-branded Chryslus Group working together. Personality Alyx maintains a calm disposition while also having a vividly bright and dark sense of humor. Her years as the leader of a crime family have brought her much experience and she often remains calm through arguments, until someone makes remarks regarding her works within Cerberus Group. She gets very emotional whenever someone attacks her pet projects. FIB Database record |} __NOEDITSECTION__